


Video chat

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Maxwell is bottom, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Video Chat, explicit - Freeform, im sorry for my bad writing, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Maxwell is away and wants to talk with Wilson via video chat. It turns perfectly~





	Video chat

Wilson blushed at the text he just got. Maxwell has been gone for two days now and he wanted to video chat for a bit. He told Wilson he had a surprise for him.  
Wilson brushed his hair and put a clean shirt before answering the call.

“Hello babe! ~” Wilson smiled at the man in the screen.

“Hi, Wilson. How was your day?” Maxwell smiled, blushing a bit.

“So long without you. Is your trip nice?”

“I miss you.” The man answered not caring about the question. “I promised you a surprise I think.” 

“Oh, what is it?” Wilson smiled curious.

Maxwell smirked and went out the camera too search for his surprise. The smaller man waited with a smile. Finally, Maxwell went back to see, he has taken of his vest. He gently sat on the bed and smirked to the camera.  
Wilson blushed and approached for a better see. That was the moment Maxwell waited to show up his surprise. The smaller man gasped, Maxwell was holding a holding a light purple dildo, the sex toy was a bit transparent and looked big.

“That’s… That’s…” Wilson was blushing deep red. What did Maxwell had in mind?

“You know… Remember this one time you wanted to top me, I can’t stop thinking about it and now that I’m away from you. I just can’t stop wanting you inside of me...” Maxwell declared, gently petting the dildo in his big hands.

Wilson’s breathe was hot. “Th- I don’t think that’s my side…” He managed to say. He was so sure Maxwell would offer it to him. But this was even better.

“Oh, baby. ~” Maxwell purred, “You are underestimating yourself.” Maxwell said and approached the camera before pecking the head of the sex toy.

Wilson sighed low; he felt his pants becoming tight. He set a hand in his clothes and reached his bulb. He moaned when he touched it.

“Getting excited?” Maxwell asked, Wilson nodded. “Me too. Let’s get these clothes off, would you?” He purred low.

Wilson nodded and quickly took his clothes off; he was surprised about himself how hard he was. Maxwell smiled and took the camera on his bed for a better view. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. Then took off his pants. Wilson’s cotch flinched when he saw Maxwell’s, the tall man was as aroused as him.

“Hmm, what should I do first?” Maxwell asked himself and smirked “Why not this? ~” He licked the head of the toy.

Wilson moaned low and took lube for himself. Maxwell positioned himself and licked the dildo all over.

“Oh yeah, suck it. ~” Wilson moaned as he lubed his cotch off.

Maxwell looked up at the screen surprised. Wilson looked away ashamed by what he just said. Oh no, Maxwell would kill him.

“Sorry, I-“

“Continue, dear. ~ Continue talking like this.” Maxwell smirked and went back on licking.

Wilson bit his bottom lip, not really sure what to do. He panted and followed Maxwell’s movement to jerk himself off.   
Maxwell sucked at the dildo’s head. He was really going to do it.

“Fuckin- You’re so hot!” Wilson yelped. “You suck so well…~”

That was the sign for Maxwell to pull his head down and take all the toy in. He opened his eyes and gagged pulling away.

“Are you okay??!” Wilson asked worry.

“Y-Yes, I just got a bit fast…” Maxwell coughed. “I’m fine-“

“You don’t have to continue; we could just jerk off and nothing else?”

Maxwell blushed and looked away; Wilson sighed. Maxwell was too much. When Wilson first met him, he thought himself was a true pervert. But things showed that Maxwell could be hungrier for dick that Wilson was. He was so cute.

“No. I can do it.” Maxwell frowned and get back in sucking the dildo.

“I love you, Max.~” Wilson said.

Maxwell didn’t answer and just get the dildo further. 

“I love you so much. ~” He grabbed his cock and started to move his hand.

Maxwell moved his head up and down. His eyes were mild open and gazing away. The red on his cheek was almost crimson.

“I can see you’re enjoying yourself. ~” Wilson went faster. “What a pretty view. ~” 

Maxwell hummed and continued his blowjob; he was making wet noise and low moan. It was so hot, so perfect. Wilson panted and went faster, he felt close to his climax. Maxwell pulled away.

“Why did you stop…?” Wilson whined sadly.

“I know the noise you make when you’re close, babe. And I don’t want you to cum for this. ~” Maxwell get the lube.

Wilson looked at him do. Maxwell lubed his fingers and jerked the dildo. Then he moved to lay down and moved his hand down. He bit his bottom lip and moved one finger in his ass hole, then two.

“Hm… It’s so weird…”

“It is at first. ~ But once you get your prostate, you are addicted to it.” Wilson smiled and looked at his boyfriend do while moving his hand gently on his dick. 

Maxwell searched and soon yelped. “I- I think I found it- oooh~”

Wilson smiled. Maxwell pulled his head on the bed and hips high. Wilson only wished to go thought the screen and fuck him well, if only.  
Maxwell panted and quickly got the dildo. He pushed the head inside and grunted. Wilson looked at it.

“D-Dear please…~ Can you move so I can see?”

Maxwell opened an eye and panted, he moved so Wilson would have a better view.  
Wilson get faster with his hand when Maxwell pulled the dildo further.  
Maxwell panted and looked over at his boyfriend. Wilson smiled to him. Maxwell smiled and moved the dildo. He shook at the pleasure he felt.   
Wilson moaned in the microphone as he fucked his own hand. Maxwell closed his eyes and moved the dildo with his hands.   
Wilson moaned and cummed in his hands. He panted and looked over.   
Dawn, he was too much in his masturbation that he didn’t notice Maxwell had changed position. He had now his cheek on the bed and ass up, still moving the dildo in and out. He was so close, Wilson saw it.   
He approached the microphone.

“Are you enjoying getting fucked, love. ~” He purred. Maxwell answered with a moan. “Then you better be prepared to get my dick up your ass almost every night.”

“Oh please, Wilson.” Maxwell managed to say between two moans. “Tell me how you’ll get my ass fucked. ~”

Wilson smirked. “Well, I’ll kiss your neck and tease you though the fabric of your clothes. Then I’ll watch you undress and slap you on the wall or the ground. Then I’ll make love to you like you can’t imagine.”

He saw Maxwell smile, usually the sign that he was coming. The tall man panted.

“You liked it?” Wilson asked with a sweet tone.

“Why didn’t we do it before …?” Maxwell asked.

Wilson felt it wouldn’t be the last time he would see his boyfriend like this. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah that wasn't good


End file.
